Steden
Steden is an Eden project started in May 2011. The newest update of this world will be always found by searching steden (optional the version number too, for example 4'2) on the Eden world browser. The world Steden was created in the normal mode with caves and an uneven layer of bedrock. Neighborhoods of Steden * Steden Valley (since May 2011) * Steden East (since July 2011) * Steden City '(since July 2012) *'Steden North (since December 2014) *'Steden Gardens' (project) Steden Valley Stedem10.jpg Stedem.jpg The Neighborhood Steden Valley is located on the A1 (1st Motorway) in the central part of the city in a valley. There is a big part of the oldest buildings in Steden. In January 2015, 4 buildings from 2011 (including the Steden Tower) were replaced by newer buildings. :Important buildings: * Hotel Steden - built ~May 2011, renovated 2012 - is the oldest building of the city. It has eight floors. * Chapel of St. John - built ~May 2011, renovated 2012 - is the oldest church of the city. * Steden Valley Metro Station - built ~June 2011, completely rebuilt January 2015 - station of the subway network of Steden. * Hotel Deluxe - built 2012 - is made of red glass. It has 6 floors and big balconies. * Museum of Modern Architecture - built September 2012 - is a modern construction next to Hotel Steden. It was met on the place where untill June 2012 the wooden Palace of Justice was. The palace burned down by mistake. * Bank of Steden - built September 2012 - is a yellow building next to the Architecture Museum. Actually there are 19 buildings in Steden Valley. Steden East Stedem7.jpg Stedem9.jpg Stedencityapartmentseast.jpg Steden East is a neighbourhood at the end of the A4 (4th Motorway), outside the city. It is the second oldest part of Steden. It is next to a big cave. :Important buildings * St. Paul Church - built July 2011, renovated in 2012 & 2014 - is the first building of Steden East. * Steden East Town Hall - built ~August 2011, renewed January 2015 - is situated behind the church. * Steden East Metro Station - built August 2011 - is a station of the closed subway network of Steden. * East A4 Bridge - built 2012 - is built in front of the St. Paul Church over a valley. * Restaurant "The Cave" - built August 2014 - is a building with a panoramic view over the cave. * City Apartements East - built January 2015 - is an apartement building with 10 floors, next to the caves. Actually there are 9''' buildings in Steden East. Steden City Stedem1.jpg Stedem3.jpg Stedenhotelimperial1.jpg Stedenparliament1.jpg Stedenroz.jpg Stedenroyalsquare1.jpg Stedengardenvilla2.jpg StedenMarmoroschBank.jpg StedenCentralMarket.jpg StedenUniversity.png '''Steden City is located on the Victory Avenue, next to''' Steden Valley'. This neighbourhood includes the Old Town of the city. :'Important buildings''' * Cathedral Market - built July 2012 - is a market hall next to the Cathedral. * St. Mary's Cathedral - built July 2012, renewed January 2015 - is the biggest building of Steden. Because of not enough space, the cathedral doesn't have a roof, only a flagstone. * Steden Town Hall - built September 2012 - is a massive building next to the cathedral. * St. Siluan's Romanian-Orthodox Church - built September 2012 - is a white church in Romanian-orthodox style. * Hermes Market - built 2013 - is an overroofed market next to the cathedral. * Palace of Parliament - built December 2014 - is a building looking like an antic temple on the Victory Avenue. * Palace of Justice - build December 2014 - is a massive glass building with small glass balconies. It is located next to the Palace of Parliament. * Hotel Imperial - built January 2015 - is a hotel on the Victory Avenue, next to the Palace of Justice. It has 2 floors. * Royal Palace (Museum of Art) - built January 2015 - Is located next to Hotel Imperial, in front of Steden Apartements East. * Library of Steden - built January 2015 - is a modern building next to the Royal Palace. The entrace is made earlier than the rest of the building. * Marmorosch Bank - built April 2015 - is one of the biggest historic buildings in Steden. It has 4 floors. * Gambrinus Terrace - built April 2015 - is a small building and a garden located behind Marmorosch Bank. * Central Market - built April 2015 - is a newer and bigger market, located near Royal Palace. * Steden University (Old building) - built April 2015 - is a massive building located on Victory Avenue. * Steden University (New buildings) - built May 2016 - is located next to the Old University. * Rembrandt Hotel - built May 2016 - is located next to Marmorosch Bank, behind the Steden University. Actually there are 41 buildings in Steden City. Steden North Steden North 'is a newer part o the city, started December 2014, on the ''Victory Avenue, next to '''Steden City. :Important buildings * Crystal Palace - built December 2014 - is a palace on the Victory Avenue. * Steden North Metro Station - built January 2015 - is one of the three subway stations of Steden * Manuc's Inn - built April 2015 - is the first historic Inn of Steden Actually there are 7''' buildings in Steden North. Subway of Steden A first subway of Steden was created in 2011. The avatar had to walk through underground tunnels, who connected about 20 subway stations, spread over the whole Steden world. After the two motorways A1 and A4 were 2012 created, the subway was closed and all stations were wrecked except of the main ones in Steden Valley and in Steden East. The new subway of Steden has only three lines: Steden Valley - Steden East (blue line), Steden East - Steden North (yellow line) and Steden North - Steden Valley (green line). The "subway" is automatic (on ice, with ramps and water elevators). Actual projects Steden Amphitheatre The '''Steden Amphitheatre will be build in Steden City somewhere on the Victory Avenue. The theatre will be inspired by the Roman Arenas in Bucharest, Romania. The releasing date is unknown. Steden Gardens Neighbourhood The new neighbourhood Steden Gardens will be a rezidential area in the north of the city, right next to Steden North. This will be a more futuristic part of the city. Category:Worlds Category:Cities